Overhauling Olympus
by ShadowKing042
Summary: Chaos is fed up with the Olympians not doing their job. Percy is pissed because most of the gods have forgotten him and Annabeth left him. The Solution: Time Travel. Join Percy as he fixes olympus as the champion of chaos but things aren't exactly as he remembers. Co-written with BallisticLord PercyxHarem and as always I will add some lemons later...


**Please note my head researcher BallisticLord and I have to decided to write this story together as he liked his old New Olympus fic and since he has helped me out so much by providing me with series timelines, mythological research and various other things I have needed to write my fics I have decided to help him out and we would write this one together under my profile because he thinks it might be a little too intense for his profile so without further ado we present to you Overhauling Olympus**

 **Chapter 1: Divine Deals and Deja Vu**

 **Percy's POV**

(It just wasn't fair) Percy thought to himself. He had given Annabeth his heart, saved her life more times than he could count, repeatedly refused immortality for her, and hell he made her his anchor after taking a dip in the river styx, yet after the defeat of Gaia, Annabeth hadn't hesitated to leave him in order to become the architect of Olympus. Most of the Olympians including his own father had all but forgotten about him. He had only loved five girls besides Annabeth and they were Bianca di Angelo who had been killed in the battle against Talos, Zoe Nightshade who had been killed by the dragon Ladon, Calypso who was cursed to stay forever on the island of Ogygia, Thalia Grace who is the current lieutenant of Artemis and Rachel Elizabeth Dare the current Oracle of Delphi. Unbeknownst to him Chaos creator of all had been watching this poor demigod and decided she had had quite enough of the Olympians not doing their job of watching over her creation. Time suddenly froze and a black portal appeared in front of him and out stepped the most beautiful girl Percy had ever seen. Her eyes seemed to pull your gaze towards them as though they were two swirling purple black holes that his gaze couldn't escape from. Her hair was black and looked like the starry night sky. "Wh…Who are you?" Percy stumbled. "I am Chaos creator of all" she said. Percy dropped to his knees "Please forgive me I didn't know it was you lady Chaos" he said. "Rise" she said. I have a proposition for you Perseus I am fed up with Olympus they do not do their duty of looking after my creation, instead they bicker amongst themselves while the earth falls into ruin. Therefore You Percy shall be sent back in time as not as a mere demigod but as my champion. I want you to be Olympus's judge, jury and executioner, though not all of them will need to be disposed of and I will be with you every step of the way" Chaos said. She bent over and kissed Percy on the lips. Everything went black and when he woke up he didn't know where he was but it felt oddly familiar as though he had known it his whole life. He looked at and found a calendar on the wall in his new and rather luxurious room it was the day of the field trip this was going to be fun percy thought. He suddenly heard the beautiful voice of Lady Chaos in his head "Percy there is something I forgot to tell you your family changed no longer are you the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, you are now the son of Ananke primordial goddess of fate and your father Solstice who was the son of two demi-primordials his father's father being Chronos primordial god of time and his mother's father being Eros primordial god of love."

"Time to get up Percy you don't want to be late." A low pitched and friendly voice boomed throughout the penthouse that Percy now lived in. Looking in the mirror percy saw that his hair was now peppered but instead of being black and white it was blonde and black and his eyes looked as though he had two thinner irises the inner iris being a dark sapphire blue and the outer iris being a piercing gold color and he had a smile so bright it seemed to emit blinding white light outward. Walking downstairs to the kitchen percy was met by a man in a suit he assumed was his father, he had the same blinding smile and weird eyes as percy but he had blonde hair that was gelled back and wore a silk black suit and black leather shoes with a golden tie and a gold rolex on his left wrist. "I was starting to wonder if you'd ever get up" his father said sarcastically. After a terrifying ride in his father's silver convertible porsche he made it to school.


End file.
